Thomas' Halloween Adventures
Thomas' Halloween Adventures is a US DVD release featuring three sixth season episodes, three fifth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin, one restored first season episode, one restored third season episode, two restored second season episodes narrated by George Carlin, one seventh season episode narrated by Michael Brandon, and two songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Universal re-released the DVD in 2015. Description 2006/2009/2014 PEEP! PEEP! Celebrate Halloween with Thomas and his friends...tricks and treats abound! Are there really ghosts in the fog and mist on the Island of Sodor? Thomas, Toby and Henry believe there are! But things are not what always as they appear. Gordon and Percy encounter other mysteries on the Island. Can Thomas help explain them? Join all of your Island of Sodor friends as they solve Halloween mysteries that are exciting all year round! Episodes # Scaredy Engines # Haunted Henry # Thomas Gets Tricked # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel's Devious Deed # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Toby's Discovery # Gordon and the Gremlin # The Fogman # Bad Day at Castle Loch # Percy and the Haunted Mine Songs # Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Engine Roll Call Bonus Features * Character Gallery from Percy Saves the Day * Read-Along Story: "The Great Race" from Hooray for Thomas * Learn to Count from Salty's Secret Trivia * This is the first time George Carlin's narration of "Thomas Gets Tricked" was released on DVD since it was seen on the Shining Time Station episode, Stacy Forgets Her Name. * When "Diesel's Devious Deed" begins, the classic Thomas Theme is heard. * The title card for "Diesel's Devious Deed" reads "Diesel's Devilish Deed" but is still referred to by its original name on the back cover. * The Fogman is also parsed as "The Fog Man" for this release. The 2014 re-release corrects this on the back cover. * This is the first US DVD to feature remastered color of Season 5 episodes. *This is the first time in the credits in Universal Studios Releases that had no logo after credits instead after the credits is almost over, it pauses and then replaces it with the Season 8 Blank Credits at the end of the credits. This might've been to prevent the 1999-2006 Hit Entertainment Logo from popping up after credits is over. Goofs * The credits mistake Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell as the music composers for Bad Day at Castle Loch; their score was replaced by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch's score. The episode is also titled "A'Bad Day at Castle Loch" in the credits. * There appears to be a copy of Emily's image behind Thomas on the covers of some releases. * In the credits, Robyn Charteris is credited as "Robin Charteris" and Robin Kingsland is credited as "Robert Kingsland." * The back cover lists "2 Sing-Along Song" instead of "2 Sing-Along Song's." * On the front cover Thomas's lamp appears to be cut off a bit. * Emily appears on the front cover despite not appearing in any episodes. DVD Packs * Thomas' Halloween Adventures and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video